Maleficio de Sangre un Amor Imposible
by Marisaku
Summary: Sasuke un hombre imponente y guerrero formidable era el primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha , este se debatía en duelo con su hermano mayor Itachi por el trono , no sin antes ser relavado el gran secreto de su vida .Saliendo a la luz el por que siempre estuvo rodeado de sangre ( justo cuando creía haber encontrado el amor ). ¿Su sed de venganza sera saciada ? descúbrelo..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola apasionados por la lectura es un placer compartir mis historias con ustedes Los personajes que se muestran a continuación no me pertenecen son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y contenido sexual .**

**_Maleficio de Sangre un Amor Imposible _**

**Prólogo **

**Esta historia esta inspirada en ****Vlad Tepes el personaje ilustre en el que se inspiro Bram Stoker para crear al Conde Drácula .**

Sighisoara, Transilvania

23 de Julio 1431

Nace el segundo primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha , todas las siervas que acompañaban a la señora Uchiha saltaban de alegría al saber que el recién nacido se encontraba sano , fuerte y grande Mikoto pidió tener a su hijo en brazos y así poder apreciar su sexo .Hubo un minuto de silencio en aquella habitación las siervas se miraban unas a otras y en sus rostros se mostraban las facciones afligidas y preocupadas al saber el desastre que ocurriría en unos minutos , sin poder evitar más el dolor de la señora Uchiha ,Shizune la sierva de confianza miro a los ojos a Mikoto y dijo en tono neutral - es varón mi señora – entrego el bebe a su ama y dirigió un gesto a las demás siervas para que se retiraran junto con ella y la señora pudiera tener un momento de privacidad .

Retiradas las siervas de la habitación hace unos minutos atrás Mikoto pudo relajarse y mirar a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos acariciando su pequeño rostro , ella más que nadie sabia que Fugaku no aceptaría otro heredero en la familia ya que las normas establecían que el primer hijo era el legitimo heredero y futuro rey sin contemplaciones , pero si deseaban tener un segundo hijo tendría que ser mujer para evitar una disputa entre hermanos por el reino . Si estas normas no eran acatadas y el segundo hijo resultaba ser varón a la edad de siete años debería ser sacrificado sin piedad por su padre . Siendo testigo el hermano mayor para evitar un fraude . Mikoto contraída en sus pensamientos se no resignaba a ver como mataban a su hijo .Tanto el como Itachi su hijo mayor deberían tener los mismos derechos y aunque no pudiera su bebe no merecía la muerte abrazo a su pequeño contra su pecho jurando en voz alta que lucharía por mantenerlo con vida así le costara la suya propia .

De un golpe se abrió la puerta dejando ver la presencia de Fugaku era un hombre alto robusto que sin duda impartía respeto , Mikoto lo miro a los ojos observando la tensa expresión que había en ellos estaba casi segura a que venia pero no , no lo permitiría en ese momento recordó todas las cosas maravillosas que había vivido con ese hombre , su boda, su luna de miel ,el nacimiento de su primer hijo el cual fue celebrado por todo el castillo y los habitantes del pueblo , hasta llegarlo a declarar dia nacional . Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Fugaku la miro y luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño tomo una expresión seria acercándose más y más a Mikoto hasta llegar a la cama apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en ella y sin decir alguna palabra extendió su brazo para apreciar al pequeño que se encontraba cubierto en los brazos de su madre .

Miro el rostro del pequeño y aprecio su tamaño era grande y hermoso , todo lo que se esperaba de un primogénito Uchiha aunque tenia un gran parecido con su madre compartían el mismo tono de piel la forma de sus ojos y el color de cabello , bajo su rostro y deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño el cual a percibir el contacto se estremeció y se soltó en llanto . Mikoto al ver a su pequeño llorar lo acuno y susurro hasta volver a dormirlo , cuando pudo percatarse Fugaku se encontraba en la abertura de la puerta y ante de perderse de su vista voltio para apreciar una vez más a su querida esposa , era hermosa era la mujer mas hermosa de todo el reino .

-Puedes estar tranquila Mikoto – dijo Fugaku nuestro hijo vivirá hasta donde la ley lo permita disfruta de el y trata de que sus 7 años sean los mejores , por mi parte yo me olvidare de su presencia hasta el punto de ya no sentirlo carne de mi carne y cuando llegue el día , tomare su vida en mis propias manos .

Mikoto esta en shock al escuchar las palabras frías de su esposo como , como podía expresarse así de su hijo , el hijo que los dos concibieron con amor del cual hablaban todas las noches antes de dormir , el bebe Fugaku cuidaba con esmero para que nada le pasara en el vientre de su madre . Pues claro como pudo ser tan tonta en ese momento pensaba que seria una hermosa niña por eso se comportaba tan alegre , por eso no tenia esa mirada fría en su rostro .

-No te preocupes Fugaku cuidare muy bien de nuestro hijo – Mikoto se enfatizo en la frase nuestro hijo y le propino la mirada más toxica que podia antes de decirle que saliera de su habitación .

Cuando Fugaku se retiro Mikoto volvió a respirar y miro a su pequeño al cual le dijo estas palabras "_No te preocupes mi pequeño Sasuke tu no morirás yo me encargare de hacerte el guerrero más grande visto en la historia todos se arrodillaran ante tu presencia tu no podrás morir"._

Después de sus palabras Shizune entro en la habitación con un semblante pálido y asustado pero al ver que el bebe todavía estaba en brazos de la señora respiro calmadamente y sonrió llena de paz , sabia que el señor Fugaku tendría corazón y dejaría vivir al niño el tiempo establecido . Aunque considerara que lo normal era dejarlo vivir hasta que su cuerpo envejeciera pero ella no era quien para juzgar al rey y mucho menos a las normas , ya pasado unos minutos de estar en pie y mirar a la señora arrastro un viejo taburete y se coloco al lado derecho a la altura de la señora Mikoto , formando las palabras en su mente para decir a su ama fue interrumpida por esta diciéndole lo siguiente .

-Shizune tu has sido una mujer y sierva fiel a mi durante todos estos años nunca me has fallado y eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón – dictamino Mikoto con lagrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas – se que lo que estoy a punto se pedirte no es fácil para ti pero si de verdad valoras mi compañía se que podrás ayudarme por esta ultima vez – y no lo hagas por mi solo piensa en este pequeño que en mis brazos duerme tranquilo .

Shizune no aguanto más y conteniendo sus propias lagrimas le dijo a su ama – señora cuente conmigo hasta el fin de sus días juro ante Dios que no le fallare cual es el favor que me encomienda .

Mikoto con una sonrisa de tristeza miro a Shizune sabia que nunca en su vida hubiera deseado una mejor mujer que Shizune a su lado, estaba totalmente complacida .

-Gracias mi fiel Shizune – el favor que necesito que me hagas es distraer al señor Uchiha mientras yo salgo del castillo , pero no te preocupes volveré pronto bueno eso creo – Mikoto sabia perfectamente que era casi imposible volver más aun pensando lo que haría .

-Mi señora salir – pero eso es mu y peligroso para que quiere salir – Shizune estaba aterrada y extendiendo su brazo tomo la mano de la señora para decirle – estas segura de lo que piensas hacer mi ama .

-Si mi querida Shizune , la vida de mi pequeño Sasuke vale más que la mía propia y saliendo de aquí podre cumplir mi misión – asegurar su vida – estas ultimas palabras salieron de su boca con una seguridad plena .

Shizune no comprendía como la señora aseguraría la vida de su pequeño saliendo del castillo en que la beneficiaria ,que lograría con eso , esas era una de las tantas preguntas que surgían en su mente chocando unas con otras pero al ver a los ojos a Mikoto comprendió que en minutos tendría la respuesta

-Al poder salir de aquí Shizune voy a dirigirme a la cueva INFRAMUT – hay se encuentra lo que busco lo que asegurara la vida de mi hijo – Mikoto estaba completamente decidida ya no había marcha atrás

-Mi señora por dios santo usted no pensara hacer lo que creo ¿no? - Shizune no podía creer lo que oía era eso posible .

-Si estoy decidida Shizune – tengo completa seguridad de que funcionara – lo único que lamento es que con lo que pienso hacer se desatara el infierno en la tierra pero eso no me importa ya nada me importa lograre mi objetivo como sea .

****Nota Marisaku : Bueno y que les pareció el prólogo ? Espero que les gustara y recibir sus opiniones muchos besos y abrazo virtuale.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola apasionados por la lectura es un placer compartir mis historias con ustedes Los personajes que se muestran a continuación no me pertenecen son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y contenido sexual .**

**_Maleficio de Sangre un Amor Imposible _**

**capitulo I**

**_**Viejos recuerdos **_**

Mikoto se encontraba en su habitación meditando lo ocurrido en la cena sabia que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían . Que su esposo ya no la trataría con amor y que probablemente pusiera a su hijo mayor en su contra para así no sentir remordimiento cuando ocurriera la desgracia . Poniendo a Itachi en su contra ya no le quedaría mas remedio que dejar morir a Sasuke . Sabia que no estaba dispuesta a perder un hijo , pero perder a los dos la mataría . Sintiéndose atada y sin salida Mikoto camino desesperadamente por su habitación hasta fijar sus ojos en la gran estancia donde guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas se dirigió a el lugar y abrió la estancia de par en par rebuscando en lo más profundo hasta conseguir un pequeño recuadro de manera , presiono con la palma de su mano y este cedió retiro el recuadro y sumergió su mano hasta el hueco negro sacando de ella una pequeña caja. volteando la mirada para saber que nadie la miraba cerro la estancia , para luego ir hasta la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla con seguro .

Estando la puerta cerrada se abalanzo hasta la cama para en ella desplomarse miro a Sasuke con un sonrisa y sacudió el polvo de la pequeña caja hay se visualizaba el símbolo Uchiha y una rosa negra mas abajo . Al abrirla de ella salio como si la hubiesen disparado un pequeño collar de liga negra y un corazón dorado con rojo lo tomo en sus mano y lo coloco a un lado de su pecho cerca del corazón , aunque eso no parecía importarle . Lo que realmente ansiaba ver aun seguía en esa caja , volvió a introducir su mano para retirar lo que parecía un papel amarillento y arrugado lo tomo con ambas manos temblorosas y se dispuso a leer .

_Hola amor mio se que al leer esta carta ya te encontraras muy lejos de mi_

_y eso es lo mejor mientras más lejos estés mas plena sera tu vida _

_se que conseguirás un hombre que te ame con locura y te haga muy feliz _

_te llenara de hijos aunque conociéndote bien se que solo tendrás dos _

_seras la reina que siempre quisiste ser. Aunque para mi siempre seras mi reina _

_vivirás llena de lujos y todos se postraran ante tu belleza ,no sabes como me _

_gustaría ser ese hombre que llenara a plenitud cada uno de tus días _

_y poder apreciar como tu cabello se torna blanco con el pasar de los años_

_despertar cada mañana a tu lado seria el néctar más dulce y exquisito._

_Pero amada mía este mundo no se creo para nuestro amor nuestro amor es maldito_

_condenado por los cielos y no estoy dispuesto a condenarte a mi infierno ,no quiero quemar tus alas de ángel ,quiero que vueles libremente sin rumbo fijo como las aves que solíamos observar recuerdas..Se que en esta carta no puse lugar ni dirección ,y es lo más conveniente por que si lo hubiera hecho saldrías corriendo a buscarme. Y no quiero que hagas eso ,ya no tengo más palabras que decirte siento que te he dicho mucho y tan poco a la vez pero así es el amor ._

_Lo ultimo que puedo decirte es que nunca pienses que esta decisión la tome por que no te amaba ,todo lo contrario te amo con locura y por eso es mejor que estés lejos .Yo dejare de amarte cuando los mares se sequen, cuando en el desierto no haga calor ,he incluso después de la muerte si es que algún día la tengo te seguiré amando ._

**_**Madara Uchiha **_**

Al terminar de leer la carta Mikoto estallo en llanto y lloro como nunca lo había hecho aunque ya se encontrada casada nunca había dejado de amar a Madara el era el gran amor de su vida he incluso fue su primer hombre . Ella no se había arrepentido de casarse con Fugaku aunque siempre tuvo claro que lo que sentía por el era cariño . Secando sus lagrimas volvió a cerrar la caja guardando sus recuerdos en ella y viéndola seriamente se dijo "_mañana amor mio mañana volveré a ver sus ojos negros_" dio un beso a la caja y cerro la estancia al terminar , escucho unos golpes en su puerta , asustada limpio sus lagrimas asegurándose que no quedara rastro de que había llorado , acomodo su cabello y su ropa dando cortos he indecisos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y poder abrir cuando observo se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a mostrar una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro . Era su pequeño hijo Itachi de tan solo 7 años poseía los cabellos de color negro como la mayoría de los Uchiha , su piel era blanca y sus ojos negros alargados rodeo con los brazos a su madre y con su voz dulce he inocente pregunto a su madre .

-Mami puedo ver al bebe – Itachi mostraba alegría en sus ojos – vio que su madre con un gesto le decía que si de modo que se aparto y fue directo a la cama acercándose con mucho cuidado y precavido vio al pequeño que yacía dormido plácidamente.

-¡Oh!- mama pero si es igualito a ti no saco nada de papa – Itachi reía inocentemente y cuando tuvo suficiente determinación tomo a su pequeño hermano en brazos – es tan grande finalizo Itachi .

Mikoto sumergida en sus pensamientos se lleno de satisfacción podía ver en el rostro de su hijo Itachi que nunca lastimaría a su pequeño hermano Sasuke al paso que van Fugaku nunca podrá ejecutar su plan . Terminando de auto tranquilizarse con sus pensamientos miro a Itachi y dijo .

-Se llama Sasuke – Itachi así se llama tu pequeño hermano – dijo Mikoto muy complacida .

-Es un hermoso nombre madre incluso más que el mio – Itachi beso la frente de su hermano y miro a su madre .

-Si tal vez un poco tu nombre lo escogió tu padre hijo – Mikoto se habia acerdado a el y pozo su mano en la mejilla de Itachi – hijo puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Mikoto .

- Claro madre dime que es lo que te preocupa – Itachi mostraba serenidad y control en sus palabras .

-¿Itachi tu protegerías a tu hermano ?- las palabras de Mikoto salieron de sus labios a una velocidad impresionante tanto que para Itachi fue difícil comprender.

-Madre que pregunta es esa – dijo Itachi irritado y con cierta molestia en su rostro – claro que protegeré a Sasuke con mi vida y cuidare de el , acaso ese no es le trabajo de un hermano mayor

Mikoto quedo sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo como había dudado de el sin mas se abalanzo a donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza procurando no lastimar a Sasuke lo beso en la frente y lo miro .

-Itachi quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo y Sasuke – pregunto Mikoto .

-¡Ah! Madre eres tan buena – dijo Itachi mirando a su madre .

-Bueno no se diga más a dormir – Mikoto termino su frase soltando a Itachi para poder acomodar la cama .

A la mañana siguiente todo era igual Itachi estaba en sus clases particulares con el señor kakashi , Fugaku estaba en una reunión con el comandante de las fuerzas publicas , las siervas en sus respectivas labores y Mikoto dando un paseo por el jardín del castillo .

Todo parecía ser un día común pero para Mikoto no era cualquier día hoy llevaría acabo su plan de salir del castillo. Anoche después de ver a Itachi y Sasuke dormir plácidamente , camino sin cordura por el cuarto acercándose a la amplia ventana para recibir la inteligencia y paz de la luna .

Minutos después de recibir el aire gélido respiro profundamente y puso en orden sus ideas , sabia que contaba con Shizune así que debía aprovechar y administrar muy bien el tiempo , su escape seria aproximadamente a media noche . Ya a a esas horas Fugaku estaría más que dormido en su habitación ,pero si algo ocurría y salia en mi búsqueda para hablar conmigo o para que cumpliera mis labores maritales con el , Shizune saldría a mi rescate . Mientras tanto yo tendría que distraer a el guardia que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cocina y escabullirme por la puerta de servicio , luego saldría por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta central tomando el camino por donde los arboles dejaban su sombra eso me cubriría y permitiría ser menos vista . Cuando estuviera en la puerta de seguro alguien me preguntara quien soy y a donde me dirijo pero eso esta todo planeado . Siempre los días miércoles una o dos siervas van en busca de harina de maíz para las preparaciones de la comidas especiales del día viernes así que cubriéndome bien y ocultando a Sasuke nada podría salir mal .

El peligro la esperaba cuando se adentrase en el bosque. Toda clase de animal , cosa , o incluso persona podrían esconderse hay y tratar de hacerle daño a ella y Sasuke , aunque por otra parte dudaba que eso pasara sabia perfectamente que (EL) la cuidaría de cualquier circunstancia que pudiera presentarse . Habiendo pasado años sin verse tenia la certeza de que el podría sentir su presencia a miles de kilómetros era su terrero su hogar y a la hora de supervivencia no había ser o animal más fuerte que este .

Parecía mentira que estuviera a pocas horas de ver a aquel hombre que la hacia suspirar cuando tenia 18 años , aquel que le juro amor eterno bajo la luna, aquel que probo su cuerpo cuando nadie más lo había hecho , aquel hombre que la dejo enamorada y decidió alejarla de su vida por la gran cruz que cargaba su existencia .

Tarde entendió que debía luchar por su amor que a pesar de sus pecados aun podrían estar juntos y ser felices pero lamentablemente ya estaba a pocos días de celebrar su boda con Fugaku y sus padres jamas le permitiría huir para tener una aventura con ese hombre .

Hasta el dia de ayer no había hablado más de el , ella decidió enterrarlo para siempre y dedicarse a su matrimonio tristemente por sus circunstancias ahora debía volver a verlo el era el único capaz de ayudarla con su cometido y tal vez si todo saldría bien olvidaría todo por un momento y se diera de nuevo paso al amor .,

Sin percatarse ya había caído el atardecer solo faltaban instantes para dar comienzo a su cometido por lo que se perdió del jardín hasta ir del nuevo al castillo** .**

** **Nota Marisaku : Hola a todos que les pareció este capitulo ? Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi .****

****Quería aprovechar este espacio para agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas personitas que me apoyaron con este fic , esas son Shuliiana Uchiha , Sakura chan y Melii Haruno , de verdad muchas gracias de todo corazón prometo actualizar todos los días y hacer un buen trabajo muchos besos . Igualmente le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic de verdad son especiales .****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola apasionados por la lectura es un placer compartir mis historias con ustedes Los personajes que se muestran a continuación no me pertenecen son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y contenido sexual .**

**_Maleficio de Sangre un Amor Imposible _**

**capitulo II**

**_Condenado placer _**

El castillo se encontraba en pleno ajetreo eran aproximadamente las 6.14 pm y el comedor estaba repleto por las damas , caballeros he invitados .Que se disponían a degustar la cena junto con el rey Fugaku y su hijo Itachi , momentos después de que los sirvientes colocasen los platos y alimentos en la amplia mesa de roble Fugaku se puso en pie para dar un discurso a todos los que con el compartirían su mesa .Sus palabras sonaron algo extrañas para los comensales estos no entendían el motivo del rey para hablar sobre castigos traición y falsos amores , en medio de su discurso apareció su bella esposa la reina Mikoto con un largo vestido de color azul turquesa y detalles de color rosado pálido .

Se acerco lentamente a la mesa con expresión afligida por la fría mirada de su esposo .No comprendía por que la miraba de esa manera jamas lo había hecho ni en sus 20 años de casados hasta que un suceso llego a su mente .

_Mikoto se encontraba vistiéndose en su amplia habitación ,camino con entusiasmo a su gran armario para buscar el vestido más hermoso que tuviera , cuando se percato de que el escondite donde guardaba su carta estaba completamente abierto sus ojos parecían salir de su rostro estaba nerviosa el miedo comenzó a recorrer desde su nuca hasta el ultimo extremo de su cuerpo el impacto .Fue tal que tuvo que recibir la ayuda de sus siervas para no caer de espalda al suelo poco a poco retomo el equilibrio y salio de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo ._

Y ahora aquí se encontraba frente a frente con el hombre que posiblemente tuviera la carta la haya leído y estuviera esperando para darle el castigo adecuado , Fugaku la miro dio una sonrisa de malicia pura y le dedico las siguientes palabras de forma poéticamente letal .

**_**Que bella te encuentras hoy mi reina todos en esta sala**_**

**_**pueden apreciar tu belleza si tan solo supieran que por más bella **_**

**_**que sea la rosa siempre habrá espinas en ella **_**

**_**comprenderían lo letal que puede ser dominar a una doncella**_**

**_**pero no más letal que el rey que la gobierna**_**

**_**Puesto el jamas se alejara de ella .**_**

Mientras todos aplaudían las palabras del gran rey Fugaku observándolo con admiración y fidelidad Mikoto comprendía con exactitud su mensaje oculto _"jamas el la dejaría libre" _y era muy probable que ya supiera de su plan ,pero eso no la detuvo no podía delatarse ella misma así que adquirió toda la valentía posible he implanto un suave y fugaz beso en los labios de su esposo en forma de agradecimiento por sus palabras diciendo a su oído .

-Mi amado rey que hermosas palabras me has dicho – dijo Mikoto con un tono de voz baja y sensual – me ha llegado a el corazón y otras partes de mi cuerpo que ya se encuentra húmedas.

Fugaku al escuchar las palabras de su esposa se desconcertó completamente y un rápido rubor tomo su rostro con una sonrisa complaciente miro a su esposa , algo raro tenia el día de hoy esa mirada picara no era común en ella pero se rehusaba a perder esta oportunidad para darle lo que merecía .

-Me alegro de saber mi reina que todavía logro humedecer tu cuerpo – Fugaku se encontraba complemente neutral ante sus propias palabras – espero que esta noche me lo demuestres y también puedas explicarme la hermosa carta escondía en tu armario , por que juro mujer que si no es una buena explicación mandare a que te arranquen la hoya de tu placer ( clítoris ) .

Mikoto se estremeció por completo al escuchar semejante aberración como su esposo seria capas de mutilarla de esa manera por una vieja carta . Aunque para ella tuviera mucho significado para el no tendría que ser otra cosa que un simple y estúpido amor adolescente , respiro profundamente lanzo la mirada más seductora que tenia y volvió a alanzar el oído de su esposo .

-Mi rey pero que tonterías dices yo no deseo otro hombre en mi cama ni en mi corazón por algo desde hace 20 años estoy casada contigo- Mikoto sonrió al ver la cara de su esposo había caído completamente pero no era suficiente quería más tenia que domarlo por completo - esta noche amado mio te lo demostrare quedaras cansado de tanto que nos amaremos .

Finalmente se sentó a la mesa al lado de Fugaku y comenzó a degustar su plato ya servido .Una hora y media después ya todo había concluido las damas , caballeros ,he invitados estaban en sus respectivos cuartos descansando plácidamente , Mikoto todavía en la mesa esperaba a Shizune para contarle de su plan escasos minutos después Shizune hace presencia frente a su señora .

-Señora mía que hace a estas horas de la noche aquí abajo – Shizune ya tenia en mente lo que pasaba pero decido quedarse callada y esperar una explicación contundente de Mikoto .

-Hoy es la noche de mi plan Shizune por lo tanto necesito que distraigas al guardia de la cocina prepares a Sasuke y me des un bolso con las cosas necesarias – Mikoto mostro fortaleza pero por dentro de derrumbaba esta a punto de cometer la mayor locura pero todo era por el bien de su hijo .

-Señora cuente conmigo – Shizune se desplazo rápidamente para hacer las labores encomendadas.

Mientras tanto Mikoto se encontraba subiendo poco a poco los escalones del castillo para así llegar al cuarto de su esposo , ya en la puerta entro sin tocar para conseguir a un Fugaku completamente desnudo con una gran erección . Su pene era grueso y venoso aunque no tan largo, Mikoto sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a su esposo al quedar al frente de el comenzó a despojarse de sus atuendos , pocos instaste después fue interrumpida por el que la tomo del brazo fuertemente y miro con frialdad

-Sabes perfectamente Mikoto que tenemos que hablar de tu carta – Fugaku estaba completamente distraído aunque quería saber que secretos ocultaba su esposa no podía dejar de ver su pecho desnudo

-Shhhh – silencio mi rey tenemos toda la noche para discutir sobre eso ahora disfrutemos de este momento- Mikoto jamas se había sentido tan sensual y se maldijo varias veces por no haber utilizado las armas de su cuerpo contra se esposo antes .

Fugaku finalmente no pudo más y se rindió a los placeres carnales , Mikoto comenzó de nuevo a despojarse la ropa lenta y provocadora mente hasta quedar completamente desnuda luego gateo de manera muy sensual hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y propino un salvaje beso en sus labios al principio solo rose pero después saco su lengua y comenzó a jugar con el sabor de esa boca , puro y delicioso vino salia de ella al ver la cara de su esposo llena de excitación y placer descendió hasta su pecho besándolo lentamente y al llegar al miembro de su esposo lo tomo . Estaba caliente y algo húmedo lo miro ,miro a su esposo y comenzó a besar el miembro dejando rastros de su propia saliva su sabor era bastante salado y algo ácido , después de implantarle pequeños besos comenzó a lamerlo por todos lados llegando hasta sus testículos y metiéndolos en su boca .

Fugaku gemía de placer el delicioso placer que le propinaba su bella esposa como pudo dudar de ella , con respiración agitaba y superficial separo a su esposa de su miembro , la acostó y el se monto encima para ahora tomar el mando miro a Mikoto y la beso depravadamente bajo hasta sus pechos y los apretó fuertemente . Al sentir el apretón Mikoto soltó un grito de placer y dolor Fugaku continuo apretando hasta que mordió uno de los suaves pezones colocándolo rígido y duro como quería procedió a lamer satisfactoriamente un pezón y luego el otro para finalmente unirlos con sus manos y lamerlos con locura , prosiguió a descender aun mas por el cuerpo de su amada hasta toparse con su sexo estaba húmedo pero muy tibio esto lo enloqueció , abrió sus piernas con brutalidad y dio besos por todas las partes del sexo de Mikoto esta gritaba de placer al sentir la húmeda lengua de su esposo moverse de un lado a otro .

Sin contemplaciones este se acerco y sumergió su miembro en la cavidad de su esposa dando envestidas fuertes a Mikoto haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara descontrolado por semejantes movimientos una ultima envestida logro que Fugaku llegara al orgasmo y se corriera dentro de Mikoto se quedo unos momentos respirando y saco su miembro de su esposa , luego observo la cavidad enrojecida y con un poco rastro de sangre y pensó _justo como me gusta_ lamió y limpio los rastro de sangre y semen se acostó en su cama completamente exhausto y cerro sus ojos complacido. Mikoto al ver la acción de su esposo rio para sus adentros . Lo sabia los años ya le habían pegado a su rey y este no tenia fuerzas para otro combate , se vistió acomodo sus cabellos y salio sin hacer el más mínimo ruido del cuarto del señor .

Ya en su habitación miro hacia su cama para ver un bolso y al pequeño Sasuke durmiendo bien abrigado sonrió y se dispuso a limpiar su cuerpo con el agua trapo y jabón que le había dejado Shizune finalmente después de limpiarse se acerco a la cama y observo las ropas que hay se encontraban exactamente lo que necesitaba ropa de sierva y una gran capa con capucha para tapar su rostro ,se vistió rápidamente y miro a su pequeño lo tomo en brazos y metió poco a poco en la camisa que llevaba abajo esta tenia una especie de compartimiento que actuaba como cuna era completamente de tela y lo dejaba acurrucado en su pecho al volverlo a tapar con el gran saco , no se veía ni se notaba que llevaba un niño . Justo como quería aunque Sasuke respiraba perfectamente por el amplio cuello del saco y al estar en los pechos de su madre disponía de bastante aire . Tomo el bolso en sus manos camino hasta la puerta observo que no había nadie y recorrió el pasillo descendiendo después silenciosamente la escalera .

En la amplia sala todo era silencio ni un alma se escuchaba deambular por hay así que Mikoto camino rápidamente llegando a la cocina como lo pensó Shizune había cumplido y no había guardia se adentro y salio por la puerta trasera para encontrarse con el majestuoso jardín flores y arboles , camino por las sombras hasta llegar a la puerta principal en esta se localizaban dos guardias Mikoto mordió su labio fuertemente por el miedo que comenzaba a recorrerle respiro profundamente y se dirigió a los guardias al estar frente a frente consiguió poner ronca su voz y hablar sin muchos modales .

-caballeros por ordenes del rey debo salir en busca de harina – Mikoto no los miraba a los ojos tenia fija la mirada en el suelo .

-Claro señora me muestra la orden – dijo uno de los guardias con temple dominante .

-La orden – pregunto Mikoto – pues claro pensó como se me pudo olvidar la estúpida orden ahora se encontraba en un problema .

-Verán caballeros el rey esta muy ocupado con su esposa así que no puedo darme una orden pero debo ir con urgencia – Mikoto quería sonar lo mas calmada pero exigente a la vez .

-Pues lo siento sin orden legitima del rey nadie sale del castillo – los guardias se posicionaron al frente de la puerta como mera amenaza de que ni se le ocurriera intentar nada .

A lo lejos se escucho una voz femenina Mikoro reconoció rápidamente esa voz Shizune llegando hasta lo guardias y Mikoto dijo

.

-Caballeros deben dejar salir a la sierva es una orden del rey si no lo cumplen saben perfectamente lo que sucederá - Shizune sonó amenazante y segura de sus palabras .

Los guardias se miraron sabían claramente que Shizune era una sirvienta de alto rango y que jamas mentiría así que decidieron dar paso a la sierva para que saliera del castillo Mikoto dio una ultima mirada a Shizune no sabia como pagarle a esa mujer tantas cosas que había y hace por ella sin duda era ya parte de su corazón , dando pasos temblorosos pero después largos y decisivos Mikoto se adentro en el bosque evitando la carretera .

** Nota Marisaku : Holaa chicos y chicas Feliz navidad para todos como les fue cuéntenme , espero que les gustara el capitulo , ahora solo queda uno donde se mostraran todas sus dudas ¿que pasara con Mikoto ? ¿cual sera el destino de Sasuke ? ¿sera castigada por el rey Fugaku ?**

**¿saldra viva del bosque ? Después de esto comenzaran a ver a un Sasuke grande y comenzara el desarrollo principal de la historia , finalmente** quiero agradecer a esas personas que me dejan sus comentarios gracias por cada uno de ellos ustedes me motivan para continuar muchos besos cuídense .****


End file.
